First date
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Sasuke and Karui's first date sequel to giving in, but not all that necessary to read giving in first


**A/N: So this was another request from someone named pianomaster135. SasuKaru. I've never really thought about how Sasuke and Karui's date would go so this one had me kinda stumped. But I worked for about a few hours seeing as how if been sick for the past three days and only just remembered this request.**

**Please forgive any bad grammar and spelling and OOCness. The story might not be so great either cause I'm still not happy with it. Its a sequel to giving in, though you don't necessarily read that to get what's going on although I guess it would help. I posted it separately cause I like to keep requests separate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Sasuke couldn't sleep. It had been 6 hours and 53 minutes since the redheaded kunoichi had kissed him in front of her mother the night before. Not that Sasuke was counting, it was merely an observation. He kept running over what happened over and over again. To say that the Uchiha was surprised when the girl did it was an understatement, because he honestly didn't see it coming. It seemed that the kunoichi was always surprising him, she certainly wasn't like most of the girls he knew. She was different which was something he realized he liked.

Something els was very interesting. The grip she had on his hair was impressively strong, confident and angry. Three words he'd learned to associate with the girl. The kiss however was different, it was shy, sweet, careful. Three words he definitely was not used to associating with this girl. It was a side of her he had never seen, or in this case felt before. But certainly one he wanted to see and maybe feel again. He liked the idea of her showing him and only him a part of her that no one els has seen before. Of course it was possible that she had shown that side of her to another. Though the thought of someone els being that close to the dark skinned kunoichi made anger stir in the pit of his stomach in a very violent manner.

Clink.

Sasuke's head immediately snapped towards the window. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon so it was still pretty dark. He walked towards the window not bothering to get dressed, the only person in this village who still wanted him dead was the Raikage and even he wouldn't try and break the peace treaty just to have him killed. So really there was no reason to be battle ready. He stared through the small glass pane, before opening it to lean through the window scanning the surroundings till he met with two bright gold eyes. Eyes that had for the time being gone wide.

He looked down briefly only just remembering that those eyes had certain difficulties when it came to him being shirtless. Leaping through the window he made his way towards the girl standing on the roof opposite to the hotel where team 7 was staying for the duration of the mission.

"Hn. Staring is rude you know." He said letting a smirk slide onto his face.

The gold eyes went even wider, if that was even possible and looked down staring at the tiled roof beneath the redheads feet.

Sasuke smirked at the girl. He was sure that her cheeks were probably burning with embarrassment by now. "Is there a reason why you're here this early or are you still stalking me?"

As if slapped into reality the girl glared and started sputtering unintelligible words, fists clenched at her sides. "I am- Like I even...you're such a-. SHUT UP!"

"Are you going to tell me why you're here now or are you trying to wake up the whole village screaming like that."

The redhead narrowed her eyes angry tension still surrounding her. "You're the one who said you wanted to have one more sparring match before you left bastard. I figured we should get an early start so you could pull yourself together afterwards."

"I wouldn't be so worried about me if I were you." He said sliding his hands into his pockets when something els he said the night before crossed his mind, "I also said it was a date, which you seem very eager to get started."

Karui put her hands on her hips giving a snort, "I'm just here so we can get this over with."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"So you don't really want to be here?" He took a step forward making her take one back.

"N-...No I don't." The Uchiha smirked at the hesitation in her voice.

"Sure about that loser, you certainly didn't seem all that eager for me to leave last night." He said darkly standing right in front of her. Slight panic flashed in her eyes that was quickly replaced by anger, before she folded her arms across her chest and took a step forward looking him straight in the eye.

"Just go get dressed so we can go!"

"Hn." He turned around and went back to the hotel to get dressed. Though team 7 was staying in one suite, they each had their own room meaning he could slip out without even Kakashi-sensei finding out.

After he got dressed he went back to where Karui had been waiting and they went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui closed the door to her room before walking towards her bed and collapsing on it. 'Why me?!' That's a question that's been bothering her for a while now.

After Sasuke left, she told her mother everything that happened since Konoha until now. They sat at the dining table with Karui on one side and her mother sipping tea on the other.

She seemed to take it well asking a question here and there. Of course her mother being the tough ex-jonin she was, it was to be expected that she not be too concerned with this seemingly harmless situation.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"What?" Now that's a question Karui didn't see coming.

"Well it is a date after all." The woman grinned brightly.

"What does it matter, were just going to spar for a bit. Anything I wear will probably just get ruined." The kunoichi said resting her head in the palm of her hand as she leaned on the table.

"I suppose you're right." The older woman said swirling the tea in her cup around for a moment before finishing "I hear sharingan can see through most things anyway, so I guess it won't matter either way."

Karui's jaw hit the table as her arm gave way due to the sudden shock. She stared up at her mother in sheer horror, 'How can she say something like that so casually and without the slightest bit of shame?!'

The woman chuckled, loose strands of crimson hair swaying slightly as she did. "Calm down I'm just teasing."

After two more hours of her mothers 'teasing', she went to her room breathing in the sweet smell of solitude. But the question was still there, just not in the way that it was before.

A question needed to be answered, of course to get an answer she'd need the Uchiha...and she certainly didn't want to ask him. Karui hated feeling so confused, she hated that Sasuke was the one who was making her feel so confused. Somehow this confusion had caused her to actually kiss the bastard. 'Why!' It was like she was under some kind of body possession jutsu. First he was staring at her the next thing she knew, she was kissing him with her fingers in his hair. She really had no idea why she did it and of course she would never admit that it felt really, really good.

Of course this so called 'date' wasn't making things any easier. On one side she didn't want to go; he was an arrogant, self-obsessed asshole. If she were to start dating him she'd probably kill him within the first week. Not that she was thinking about that at all.

On the other hand he was...well what he was she wasn't exactly sure, but part of her liked him. Of course if questioned she'd deny it quite fiercely.

'Why me.'

The question needed to be answered, although she had no idea why this question was so important. So to ease her own mind and for absolutely no other reason at all...

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought bitterly drifting off to sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hn. You're not getting tired already, are you loser?" Sasuke asked smugly watching the redheaded girl at the other side of the empty training field.

The sun was up but still low in the sky, early morning light bathed the large area in bright light. Sasuke was tired. They had been going at it for a few hours so far and even though the kunoichi was no where near as skilled as he was, she still had amazing stamina and it was getting hard trying to keep up. She even managed to land quite a few blows. He was breathing heavily, his hair was disheveled, clothes dirty and he was sporting quite a few cuts and bruises on his arms and across his chest.

Karui on the other hand was a little worse for wear. She was leaning on her katana for support, as she pushed herself up Sasuke noticed quite a few cuts on her arms. Her left leg was exposed due to a poorly aimed kunai, that had ripped through her skirt. Her crimson hair hung wildly around her shoulders and over her face while her eyes pulsed with animalistic fury.

She glared wiping off some blood at the corner of her lips on her arm. "I could ask you the same question, asshole."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. You could just give up. You wouldn't be the first to lose to me."

"Like I'm gonna lose to you. Besides," she flicked some hair out of her face, standing up straight. "I'm just getting started."

She launched herself at him spinning on her heel to swipe her leg beneath his. He jumped back getting some distance between them, with his sharingan active he was tempted to put the girl under his genjutsu, but he decided against it.

She leaped after him red hair moving in a blur, she swung her katana which he easily blocked. Catching her wrist he threw her against a nearby training post, knocking the air out of her lungs and her katana to the ground. She gasped but before she could catch her breath he pinned her arms above her head, his own sword aimed at her throat.

"This seems familiar."

"Let me go...asshole!" She snarled breathing heavily looking him right in the eyes, arms struggling furiously in his grasp.

The Uchiha smirked. "As soon as you admit that you lose."

"Not a chance. Now let me go!" Karui growled slowly eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'll let you go if you say: I lose." He leaned in as he spoke hot breath brushing her flushed face.

"I said. Let. Me. Go." The redhead leaned her head back as far as she could before slamming her head into his face, before kicking him away with her leg.

He stumbled back, lifting a hand to his face to wipe away the blood running over his lips. Karui collapsed to the ground, leaning against the training post she smiled brightly. "Now that seems very familiar."

In any other situation, the Uchiha heir would have been furious. But as he stared at the kunoichi now reaching for her fallen katana he couldn't help but grin. He walked over to her and stretched out a hand to help her up.

She stared at the pale hand for a moment, "Is this your way of admitting defeat?" She took the hand and pulled herself up, bracing herself on the training post.

"No. Its my way of accepting your defeat." He sheathed his sword, sharingan deactivating a smirk sliding on his face.

"Sure it is." She took a few steps but stumbled forward, exhaustion taking its toll. Sasuke caught Karui by her waist, pulling her up against him.

"Hn. Still clumsy I see."

"Shut up bast-" her eyes went wide when she pulled away slightly, she was right up against his chest clutching the material of his shirt in her hands to keep herself from collapsing again.

"Shut up what?" The heir said tauntingly, feeling her breathing quicken.

Her eyes slid down to notice dark patches of blood soaking through the material between her fingers. "Uhm," she cleared her throat pushing away, limping slightly she started walking towards some trees at the opposite side of the training field "There's a lake on the other side of those tree's. We wouldn't want your teammates seeing just how badly I beat you this time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karui sat at the edge of the lake rinsing off the wound on her left leg. Her sandals, kumo vest and bandanna layed next to her. 'I told her whatever I wore would just get ruined.' She thought grimly staring at the torn skirt.

Tilting her head to the side she raked wet fingers through her hair, undoing a couple of tangles as she did. Sasuke was sitting close by staring out over the lake. It was peaceful and she didn't mind the quiet, but something inside made her want to break the silence she just didn't know how...

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Karui lifted her head only just realizing that the Uchiha was staring at her.

"Last night, why did you kiss me?" He asked in a monotone voice watching her closely.

Karui felt her face instantly heat up, she looked down trying to avoid the sudden eye contact. She really didn't feel like a staring contest right now.

"I don't really know, it just happened I guess." She shrugged sliding dark fingers through crimson hair.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl, confusion ripping through his mind though is face was the same. "It just happened?"

"I-" Her hands dropped to her lap, twisting the material of her skirt. Why did she do it? Her mind went into hyper drive searching for an answer, though she couldn't find one. She decided that she should just let her mouth do as it pleased since her mind seemed otherwise occupied. 'Treacherous mind.'

"I wanted to. In-...back in Konoha. When you did. It was," she took a deep breath although her mind was still running a marathon, she knew what she was about to say and she cringed at the effect it would have. She was never gonna live this one down.

"It was my first kiss O.K." The redhead's face caught fire, radiating heat from embarrassment. She kept praying that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

"And last night when you were standing so close and touching me... I just did it without thinking." She closed her eyes waiting for a reply,not wanting to see the smug look that was probably plastered on the Uchiha's face.

"I was your first. Really?"

Karui gave an exasperated sigh before she snapped, "YES REALLY!" She held her breath for the arrogant reply that she knew was coming.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt two arms wrap around her. Gold orbs widend when she felt the press of lips against her cheek. "Good."

Well that was unexpected.

"Good?" She asked trying to ignore the lips now trailing down her neck. "Why is that good?"

"I'd probably have to kill anyone that touched you."

"And why's that?" The kunoichi was very confused and the Uchiha's trailing mouth wasn't helping her focus.

He shifted around to sit in front of her on his knees, tilting her head up towards his, "Because your mine Karui." He whispered softly.

Her eyes widened greatly as she tried to process this information. She bearly had time to say anything when he pressed his lips against hers, gripping the back of her neck to keep her still. Karui's eyes drifted shut while her hands started tangling in his hair, she leaned in feeling her once active mind start to shut down.

But when his tongue swiped against her bottom lip she gasped and pulled away. "Wait." She said a little breathless.

"What's wrong?" The Uchiha's eyes were slightly unfocused staring at her lips.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?" This was a question that's been bothering Karui since they left Konoha. The redhead wasn't completely oblivious, sure she was a kick-ass kunoichi and fairly attractive. But she new what most guys thought of her slightly aggressive temperamental ways. And the Uchiha could have a harem of at least 20 fan-girls if he wanted. So why her?

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone, inching closer.

"Yes I am. Answer the question." Karui pushed him away, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can't we talk about this later?"

"No, now answer the question bastard." He saw the completely serious look in her face and gave a sigh tilting his head slightly in deep thought. Suddenly a smug grin became plastered on his face as he looked down at the girl who was now pouting adorably. Somehow he doubted she knew that she pouted at all.

"Hn. That's a good question, isn't it?" He started staring at her blankly, "after all your angry, temperamental, cranky, aggressive, rude, a loser, weak, clumsy-" he was interrupted by a very angry fist connecting with his arm.

Karui glared at the Uchiha bright eyes narrowing into angry slits. "You're different. And I wouldn't want you if you were anything less than the angry, temperamental, cranky, aggressive, clumsy, loser you are."

"I AM NOT A LOS-" it was her turn to be cut off as he snaked and arm around her waist with him leaning over her.

"Besides you're beautiful." He leaned in intending on finishing where they left off when,

"So who was yours?"

"Who was my what?" Sasuke said in frustration.

"Who was your first kiss?" He froze feeling heat rise to his face, 'why did she have to ask that!'

"Are you...actually...blushing?" She said her voice filled with fascination, "now I'm really interested, who was it?" She sat up straight pushing him back, an expectant look on her face.

"You."

"Uh-uh. You wouldn't be acting like this if it was just me."

"I-it was an accident." An adorable blush was making its way across his face, pale cheeks dusted with pink.

"An accident?" Karui raised an eyebrow but after seeing the look of discomfort on his face decided to try and be sympathetic. She nudged him slightly and gave him a small smile, "I'm sure its not that bad."

"It was N-Naruto."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto?..."

"Yes Naruto."

"As in whiskers?..."

A look of pure amusement filled in Karui's golden eyes. She bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the laughter threatening to break through. "Wow, Sasuke I never knew you swung that way." Laughter broke loose causing the dark skinned kunoichi to fall flat on her back in a giggling fit, her eyes watered under the strain.

"Very funny." The Uchiha said bitterly as he forced back the blush on his face.

"I agree." She broke into another giggling fit spreading her arms out wide, "its actually really adorable."

Sasuke looked at the girl as her giggles died down, he lay down on his side next to her propping himself up on his arm, brushing some hair from her face. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She turned to face him lying the same way. "You and Naruto really would make an adorable couple," she teased eyes dancing with mischief "do you want me to talk to him for you?"

"No that won't be necessary." He would have rolled his eyes but chose to give her a smirk instead. "Why would I need him when I have you." Sasuke pulled her in and Karui closed the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura were standing at the entrance to Kumogakure waiting along with team Samui. Well two members of team Samui anyway. It was almost two in the afternoon and Sasuke was yet to arrive, they should have left two hours before.

"Where could he be?" Sakura was worried she went to go see Sasuke that morning but when she got to his room, he was gone along with all his ninja gear. She wanted to go out and search for him right there and then, but Kakashi-sensei said that he was probably off training somewhere and wouldn't want to be bothered.

"Don't worry Sakura, the Teme is probably just trying to make an entrance." Naruto said unfazed hands firmly behind his head.

"Its been we should have left two hours ago. Sasuke-kun is never late."

A long moment of silence passed as they waited, even Naruto considered the option of going to look for him when, "Hey has anyone seen Karui?" Omoi asked as if he'd only just noticed his third teammates disappearance.

"Her too..." Naruto scratched his head.

"You don't think-"

As if on cue two shinobi landed noiselessly on the ground in front of them. And they were in quite a state.

The dark skinned kunoichi had cuts across her arms, her skirt had on long vertical tear exposing her left leg and a short wound on her thigh. She still had on her kumo vest and bandanna, although both had small tears and crimson bangs were peaking out from underneath the bandanna.

The raven haired shinobi's shirt had many tares accompanied by dark patches of blood, his hair was more than just a little disheveled, he had cuts across his arms and his clothes were stained with dirt. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that they had probably just been fighting in a training field somewhere.

"And where have you two been?" Kakashi asked eyeing the two, but for some reason his glance seemed to linger on Karui.

Sasuke simply shrugged sliding his hands in his pockets an emotionless look settling comfortably on his face, "Sparring."

"Yeah? Well it looks like you got your butt kicked all over again teme."

"How long have you been training?" Sakura asked curiously watching the two with interest, although Sasuke's glances at the redhead failed to slip past her. She simply chose to ignore them.

"Sunrise." The Uchiha said

"My my my, since sunrise. Must have been quite the sparring match." The copy-nin said eye curving in a smile.

"Was it Karui?" Samui asked coolly gazing down at the girl.

Karui was staring at Naruto biting her lip giggles threatening to escape, "It-uhm, it was very entertaining."

"What's wrong is there something on my face?" Naruto said wiping over his face.

Sasuke glared at the girl next to him, though that didn't seem to make the grin on her face falter.

"Karui-san, what's on your neck?" The silver haired shinobi asked making everyone stare at the girl.

Karui lifted a hand feeling around her neck until she found, 'The bastard gave bit me! When did he do that?!' Her eyes widened before they narrowed into a glare focused on a very smug looking Uchiha.

"Yeah loser, where'd you get that?"

"I got bitten by a bastard."

"A what?" Naruto's face was twisted in a look of adorable confusion.

"A bug." She said quickly suddenly feeling the heavy gaze of everyone around her, she became very self-consious.

"Must've been quite the bug." Omoi said earning a smack over the head from the girl, "OWW! What was that for?!"

"Well we should get going. Were already late and I'm sure we've had enough fun. Haven't we Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said turning toward Kumo's entrance. "Team Samui."

Samui simply nodded while Omoi waved and Karui gave Sasuke one last glare, a hand still feeling the spot on her neck.

"Goodbye!" Naruto grinned brightly and Sakura gave a warm smile turning to follow their sensei. Sasuke on the other hand stood still, causing his teammates to stop and stare at him.

Without warning he pulled Karui in close giving her a soft kiss before smirking down at the shocked girl. "Goodbye Karui."

Karui's eyes were wide with shock, but before she could stop herself she kissed him back , "Goodbye Sasuke."

Seemingly oblivious to his teammates stares Sasuke gave the girl a brief smile before leaping off. "Let's go you two." Their sensei said seemingly unfazed making the previously frozen Naruto and Sakura to nod and leap off disbelief and shock painted on their faces.

Karui turned around towards her teammates. Omoi's mouth hung open and the lollipop inside fell out of it almost in slow motion. Samui didn't look quite as shocked, her expression looked more like intense amusement.

"What?"

"So, how was your date?" The blond woman smirked deviouslly, ignoring the strangled noises coming from Omoi.

**Owari**

**A/N: Please review. I really enjoy writing this pairing so I was thinking of doing a story where Sasuke and Karui meet as kids. Or an AU, two words: strip club. Although that one might take a while. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
